


Hunger

by Etceterotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, help me, the sexual tension is too thick you have to chip away at it with an icepick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etceterotic/pseuds/Etceterotic
Summary: Yuuri slouches over his plate, poking his food with his chopsticks, too nervous to eat breakfast. Sigh...I'd rather be eating the man sitting across from me...I MEAN, I'D RATHER BE EATING WHAT HE IS EATING!





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I found this gem while perusing old files.

The night before Hasetsu on Ice:

After mulling over what Victor said about his Junior World Championships while pacing around my bedroom for a bit, I've decided.

I think I can pull off a performance that suggests both genders...I certainly can't pull off an agressive playboy.

There's just one thing I need to learn.

Though I'm pressed for time, I jog the scenic route to Minako's apartment. Tonight is another magnificent night: Victor is in my home, I skate everyday, I'm extremely happy!

I finally make it up the last stair and to Minako's door. I know I'm disturbing her, but she's been my teacher and best supporter since I've began skating. Thankfully, she agrees to help me and we begin practice on the way to the studio.

"Yuuri! Don't slouch so much while walking! Look up at me with your eyes but point your chin slightly downwards," Minako says.

"Yes, yes, like that. You've got this." Minako yawns while flipping off the studio's light and locking the door behind us.

The day of:

Yuuri slouches over his plate, poking his food with his chopsticks, too nervous to eat breakfast. Sigh...I'd rather be eating the man sitting across from me...I MEAN, I'D RATHER BE EATING WHAT HE IS EATING!

Yuuri, now aggressively gulping down his plain breakfast, draws Victor's attention. Victor skillfully continues conversing with Yurio while caressing Yuuri with his eyes. Victor smiles once they make eye contact, letting it linger even though Yurio shoves at Victor's shoulder.

Breakfast long over, Yuuri and Yurio warm up at the rink before the competition begins. Victor is present but, once again, only Yuuri is under his watchful gaze.

  
At the rink's threshold, Yuuri chances a look back at Victor. Victor is watching him. Even Yurio is paying attention.

Once I get to the center of the rink, no more comparisons. No more doubts. I am alone.

I let my thoughts run unabridged while my muscles carry me about the music.

My eros is the pork-cutlet bowl…sort of. I’m hungry. Not just for my favorite dish, but also for the indecent. I’m just not entirely sure what that means yet. What do I want from him?

Sexual love, huh...

I swing my hips in the way Minako taught me last night. I can feel his eyes on me so I look up to meet them.

 

Yuuri’s eros is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. Alluring and inexperienced, his performance keeps my gaze. The tempting sway of Yuuri’s hips and the flare of his arms stir up the muted tempest in me. A bewitching of the everlasting sort…a wound of eros.

“I want you,” I mouthed out, pursing my lips together when he stumbles a bit. And I’m going to make you ready.

 

Yuuri, now in the midst of his last sit spin, tries to maintain focus on his routine and not let his imperfect salchow start a negative streak.

Ahh, my mind’s spinning. My head's spinning. My heart's spinning!

I do want Victor to be my coach. But that’s not all! I don’t just want his expertise in the rink.

He’s my passion, all-consuming, and I want to eat. I want him to show me how it’s done so that I can give it all back tenfold. I want to share this great meal. I want us to enjoy this meal over and over again.

For the sake of those feelings, I will earn this victory bowl and eat it out of the palm of his hands.


End file.
